


Fallen

by thesunalsorises



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Punishment, Submission, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vayne/Ashe, the fact that she used to be royalty only makes her submission sweeter. Written for fic promptly on dream width.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains non-con/dub-con, and sadism. If this is your squick or trigger please hit the back button now. If you don't know what any of of those are google it first.

Warning: contains non-con/dub-con, and sadism. If this is your squick or trigger please hit the back button now. If you don't know what any of of those are google it first.

This was written for fic_promptly on dreamwidth, under another username. Well I saw the prompt and then went to town. I hope you enjoy it, as it's not my usual fare of fluff and romance. For some reason Vayne always struck me as a sadist. It felt really odd writing something with heavy BDSM themes, but without regard to the rules of safe, sane and consensual. Please review.

Prompt: Final Fantasy XII, anyone/Ashe, the fact that she used to be royalty only makes her submission sweeter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Say it." Vayne said his voice harsher than the coldest winds of the Paramina Rift; he peered down his icy blue eyes wearing a look of contempt.

"Make me." Ashe kept her back straight and head up, despite the rough ropes digging into her flesh in defiance of her pride. He will not break her, she has only her pride and even damned Occuria will not take that from her.

He sneered. "What was that?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, her gaze unwavering. "I said. _Make me._ You Vayne Carudas Solidor, may have dominion over most of Ivalice, but I swear over my father's and my husband's graves you will never have dominion over Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca Princess of Dalmasca." Despite being forced to kneel by the ropes, she knelt with pride and dignity befitting her stature.

Vanye crouched over and slapped her, making her cheek sting violently. Her insolence and defiance would only make him angrier, but it was worth it for her pride. "You will pay for your insolence." He reached for the crop, and tapped it against his other palm. "I shall give you but one chance to tell me exactly what you did wrong, and to apologize for it." She kept her posture and gaze refusing to move even in the slightest. "Very well, it was your choice." With his foot he pushed down making her face the cold marble floor below. She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw preparing for the upcoming beating.

"These first few are for your refusal to obey." The cropped slammed against her upper back as he hit it, they stung sharply, but she had received much worse wounds on the battlefield. "These are for not calling me Master or Emperor." The blows continued, by now he had found a steady beat of one, two, three. She could predict and prepare herself for the next blow, but with each hit the residual sting increased becoming increasingly difficult to bear. He wanted to break her and she knew that, she would never allow it to get to her.

"And these are for referring to yourself by title." He raised the crop, this time aiming for her rear for the first few blows before returning to her back, which was now tender and sore from earlier. It stung much more than ever, nearly sending her to tears. The pace of the beating now changed her was quicker not allowing her time to recover from the previous one. She bit her lip resisting the urge to cry out, he would not see her break.

"You know I won't stop until you apologize." She remained silent and still. "As you wish; but remember you only bring this upon yourself." He continued with the rapid blows against her skin. Ashe was near her breaking point, tears began to stream down her face. A distraction from the pain was needed; she focused her thoughts on Dalmasca and seeing it free one day. She would lead her people with kindness and wisdom, not cruelty and greed. The pain continued relentlessly distracting her. She then focused on the rough hempen ropes that bound her they dug into her skin leaving them red; he had purposely tied her as to irritate her more sensitive areas. A pained noise between a moan and a scream escaped her mouth, as she began to notice the crop slap her back once again. Anymore and she not what would happen.

"P-please stop." She said. The shattering realization that Vayne had broken her had hit her, no longer was she the dignified princess of Dalmasca, she was now the emperor's plaything to use however he pleased. It was shameful, and the feeling of disgust at herself filled her.

"Apologize first." He continued

"Y-yes. I'm sorry for my insolence I am merely yours to keep and to use as you wish. I simply an insolent good for nothing whore, my own thoughts an opinions do not matter as I am below you." She hated herself for saying that, it was degrading and appalling, but the continuous stinging on her back would finally stop. Giving into to him like this was never part of the plan, yet she had never expected him to be so cruel.

"Good. Now get up."

She rose as best she could, and noticed the large bulge in his trousers, and the smirk across his face. Her face felt hot, she suspected her cheeks had turned a bright red, and she expected the worse.

He unbuttoned his trousers showing off his hardened prick; it stood there proudly its tip glistening only inches away from her face. "Pleasure me…" He commanded with the same sort of firm tone of voice that he would use for his subordinates. Without a second thought she took him in, realizing that she had fallen so far. He tasted of sweat and salt, she worked quickly hoping that the ordeal would be over soon. With a deep grunt he pulled out spilling his seed over her face.

"Look how far you've fallen _princess,_ and that makes it all the better." He buttoned up his trousers, and turned around pulling a mirror into view. "I have business to attend to. I leave you here to better contemplate your position." With that he left his footsteps echoing through the room.

For the first time in days Ashe was able to take a look at herself in a mirror. She noticed the intricate rope work that held her in place, and the angry red marks of irritated skin below. Old bruises and cuts from battle she had lost marked the pale skin of her arms and things. She could only imagine the welts across her back still tender from the crop. White fluid provided by Vayne himself clung to her face. All of these were just the signs of how far she had truly fallen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So how was it? Umm all reviews and concrit are appreciated, and I guess if it's popular enough I'll continue writing it.


End file.
